User talk:SweeTea
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kalus the Mouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 01:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Just a little message for right now. Before you message me, please know that: *'I do not take requests, only by this.' *'You should not ask our character to be my character's love intrest. Love moments will happen in roleplays uncounciously. ' *'I do not roleplay unless it's my roleplay or I'm invited.' Hello! Welcome to the wikia! I hope you do enjoy your stay here in the wikia! :D Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Oh, I hope so too!!! Thank you for such a kind message! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! I saw you in the recent activity and figured I'd better giveyou a semi-forml welcome from a semi-influential Admin. If you need anything just ask me or one of the others. You might wanna steer clear of the Chat Mods for now, though. They can get a bit touchy at times. (talk) 00:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) BTW if you want someone to see a message you sent them it needs to be posted on thier Talk Page, not yours. I know that makes ongoing conversations confusing sometimes but that's how it works. You can also see who last edited your Talk Page last and/or where they edited it by checking thee page's History; it comes in handy sometimes. (talk) 00:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you read Indonesian? If so, I have a message for you: KAMI TAHU KAU TAHU Sorry, I don't know much Asian. ^.^' I mostly know a select few words from different European countries as well as a teensy bit of Spainish, and most of that is not exacly socially acceptable and only used at school. The only Asian language I even kinda-sorta know some words from is Japanese, and thats all poorly-used Otaku stuff and a few Gojira kaiju names. (talk) 00:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I took Spainish a fewyears ago in school. (talk) 02:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I did too. I just happened to retain some of it. (talk) 03:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DMKFNKDWJHODCJOWHF YOU ARE AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I SAW YOUR ARTWORK MY GOD YOU ARE INCREDIBLE THANK YOU SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --Skimill123 (talk) 04:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Skimill123 Hellloooo, you seem like a very nice person <3 ^///u///^ Hellloooo, you seem like a very nice person <3 ^///u///^ Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 19:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry for late response OTL) Sure! We can do an art trade :3 Soooo, what would ya like me to draw for you? Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 13:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Amg! She's so pretty!! O: <3 Imma draw her!! >:U Yeah so um... can you do Opal ? ;u; Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 01:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) do you do requests? hey its dub and can you draw ion the hedgehog, It would be nice if you draw his recent design, thank you and good night. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure I will!!!! Just as soon as I get some other requests finished, okay :)? I promised I'd do them as presents for peeps here. Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC) yay, cant wait. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, I do have a deviantArt. Here it is I want to be the tallest small person I do, don't do much on it though, but here it issssssss. CrusherKitty (talk) 18:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey its CoolsterWill!!! um did you send me a message because it says you did but the message is not signed still in anser to your question I have a DA account but its years old the username is coolsterwill Coolsterwill (talk) 19:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do have a deviantArt but I dont upload my artwork. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 20:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) My dA is Sonicsoulfighterz Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 20:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Nubis-The-Fox ^.^ Sorry for the delay, was spending the weekend with family at Seaside, NJ..at the boardwalk :). OMG Thank You! Thank you Sweets! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 00:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey! Yaaaaay I'm glad you approve :D And thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for the adoptable. I had an idea for a character but no design to fit it; but the design you had was just completely fitting! So thanks ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:49, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could use those points you gave me for a comission? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 16:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) How do I do it though Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:50, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I sent you a message because the link I provided well we dont want any trolls..... I hope you got it Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 06:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Ref for Comission Well....for Aqua....I cant really give you a picture like discription to go by. But I can of one of my other characters. Even though they have different bodies and colors at least you could use it to help draw it somewhat. Well here's Veroncia I hope you can use her picture as a resource for drawing Aqua, who's discrption is on her page. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) OH and I sent you a note too on dA Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 17:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) UGH I SUCH FOR REPLYING SO LATE BUT YEZ I HAZ A DEVI HERREEEEE:http://fluttermill123.deviantart.com --Skimill123 (talk) 13:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) invitation from sg.Enemicarium L.sweet tea, or sweety as i prefer, you are invited to my (not party) roleplay "into the dark night" i think your characters (especially the sailor girl) are... What? Enough... Enough (no adjective known). In this part... Roleplay you can be a preformatted character or a your character (read the rules before...) or even... YOURSELF! Yes... Even sweety herself can join (sweety is not an insult... Means dolcetto in italian) as sweety! Contact me on my talk page for any response Sg. Enemicarium (Only because i call you sweety don't think i will act honestly with you! I have many many many knives ready to stab... So... Keep guarding... Nyahahahahahagagabkhvjgchgchgcjgvjgvjgvjgvgjfh,chmtmxgmdxnfdc,hfsktfnfr erkkkkkk...) Ehm ehm... Emmm i meant that i'm inviting you to join my roleplay... As one or more of your characters or as yourself... If you accept my challenge... Prepare to see the true face of darkness! (And you'll stop liking vampires at all, die Edward!) oh i forgot, i'm quite envious (very envious murderously envious!) of your incredible talent... But don't worry i'm trying to stop my envy... More less. From Enemicaruim Don't worry! There are tons of opportunities for joining... But before i have to tell you that even if your character is good i need evil characters (even if Dolly Brook and the sailor girl have not exactly a wicked look...) Syntesis: You can join in every moment...so... WHAT RE U WAITIN' DEMN! (This is only for comical purposes i'm not pointing a gun at your head.) perfect! i was hoping that1 for mr.. Ages... i know the perfect friend for him... (as a joining excuse) Shinigami! no, not Ichigo... send me your answer and if yes what powers he has and when i'll add him. Enemicarium. I know how to add him, when our heroes will arrive in Transilvania they'll find a village attacked by dark creatures led by mr.Ages, a necromancer, and defended by the witch Romina. Do you agree? Your opportunity to join use it! If you'll join remeber this: 1 mr.Ages is an evil sorcerer that is leading an army of Hyena demons (A.K.A ghouls) against the villages of Transilvania, he is helped by the headless knight: Dullahan. However he is fought by the witch Romina that is helped by our "h-heroes(?)" after a small argument, if you'll join... Surprise me with your talent! (Envyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvy...)